Fear or No Fear
Fear or No Fear is the twenty-first episode of Super Mario Island: Challenge Time. Summary The SMI crew challenge themselves to face their own fears. Plot The episode starts with Boo and Dry Bones chasing Luigi and Koops around, in which Koopa Troopa notices and politely tells the two to stop. Boo and Dry Bones refuse and keep chasing Luigi and Koops around until Koopa gets annoyed and threatens to force Boo and Dry Bones to listen to Watt's badly-sung cover of "Birthday Princess". After shouting, Watt appears from behind Koopa and angrily tells him that what he said wasn't nice and Koopa apologizes. Meanwhile, Bowser Jr. watches the events from behind a bush and develops an idea. Flygon appears and asks Bowser Jr. about his idea. Bowser Jr. explains about his idea, saying that it has everyone facing their fears. Flygon agrees, saying that the idea is useful for the Paper Mario crew (whom she refers to as the "newcomers"). In his confessional, Bowser Jr. states that his idea is "going to be super awesome". Flygon sticks out her tongue from behind Bowser Jr., which scares him at first until they laugh. The next day, the SMI crew and the Paper Mario crew gather around the camp fire and Bowser Jr. explains his idea to the Paper Mario crew, to which most of the crew (except Koops) agrees to, and Mario requests that the idea become a challenge. Bowser Jr. agrees, and Kooper makes a shared confessional with Koops that he loves facing his fears. Koops responds by saying that he hates facing his fears, and Kooper chimes in by saying that Kooper always says he hates facing his fears. Koops says the same. In a separate confessional, Koopa Troopa notes that "Kooper is brave and fearless" and that Koops is his polar opposite. Koopa then adds that he hopes Koops becomes more brave for the challenge. Minutes later, everyone is all ready for the challenge, named "Fear or No Fear". However, Koops is somewhat ready. Shinx goes first, riding on a Yanmega for more than one minute. Second, Koops reluctantly agrees to face his biggest fear, which is Bowser. There is a montage of everyone facing their fears, such as Sushie being cooked on a grill, Vibrava being trapped in green jelly, Shy Guy being pushed off a cliff, and Bow being seen without her makeup on. After the montage, everyone (except Koops, who is trembling) is proud to have faced their fears. Koopa tells Koops that he is proud of him for facing his biggest fear. Quotes (Boo and Dry Bones chase Luigi and Koops around. Koopa Troopa notices this) Koopa Troopa: "Hey, guys! Will you please stop chasing Luigi and Koops around? It's not funny, and you're scaring them." Boo: "No!" Dry Bones: "What Boo said!" (giggles) (Boo and Dry Bones continue to chase Luigi and Koops around, until Koopa Troopa gets annoyed) Koopa Troopa: "If you two don't stop chasing Luigi and Koops around, I'm going to make you listen to Watt's cover version of 'Birthday Princess'! Know why? Because she can't sing!" ???: "HEY!" (Koopa Troopa turns around, only to see an angry Watt) Watt: "That wasn't very nice, commenting that I can't sing!" Koopa Troopa: "Sorry, Watt..." ~ (Kooper and Koops's confessional) Kooper: "You know, I love facing my fears!" Koops '(cutting Kooper off): "Oh, please, Kooper! Y-y-you know you obviously don't have any fears whatsoever. I hate facing my fears!" '''Kooper '(cutting Koops off): "Come on, dude! Everyone knows you always say that!" '''Koops: "You, too! Y-y-you say that, too!" (End confessional) ~ (The entire SMI crew, except for Kooper (who is trembling), is seen smiling) Goombella: "You know, Bombette, I'm really glad we did this challenge!" Bombette: "Me too!" Koopa Troopa: "Koops, I'm proud of you! You did an outstanding job facing your fears!" Koops: "R-really, Koopa? I thought only Shinx and Rockruff would say that to me! But thanks!" Koopa Troopa: "No problem, Koops!" Trivia * The SMI crew's fears are the same as their fears in the Super Mario Island episodes, Phobia Detector and Face Your Fears. * This episode reveals the fears of the Paper Mario crew. ** For example, Koops fears everything from heights to Bowser, Sushie is scared of being cooked and Bow is afraid to go anywhere without her makeup on. Cultural References * The episode's name is a pun on the game show, Deal or No Deal. Category:SMI: CT Episodes Category:SMI: CT Episodes (Season 1)